


Go For It, Green!

by GokaiChange



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Community: queer_fest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokaiChange/pseuds/GokaiChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He had survived Grinders, Attack Bots, amnesiac Hybrids, and the Boom Twins with a healthy dose of fear and come out relatively fine. So why did talking to a single person seem to scare him a thousand times more than all of those combined?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For It, Green!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://queer-fest.livejournal.com/  
> The prompt: _Ziggy's terrified what Dr. K will think when she finds out Ziggy's FtM, but discovers it's a complete non-issue._  
>  Occurs sometime after Venjix has been beaten but before Dillon, Summer, and Tenaya leave Corinth.  
> I've never written for a Fest or anything like this so I hope it turned out okay. Thanks to all my friends who beta read this.

_“Okay... how should I do this... 'Hey Dr. K, guess what? I used to be a girl!' ugh, no...”_ Ziggy paced the floor of the Garage, going over the numerous ways he could go about this, _“Maybe ask her opinion on the whole thing the maybe steer it towards me?”_ The former green ranger sighed before taking a seat, glancing towards the closed doors of 'Ranger Room' as he dubbed it. Inside was the person that had designed and built virtually all of the Ranger technology that he and his friends had used and was currently working on another project. Ziggy mentally braced himself before getting up and walking up to the doors, waiting for them to open before passing though, _“Here goes nothing...”_

 __“Was there something you needed, Ziggy?” Dr. K spoke before he had a chance to say anything, not looking up from her work.

Ziggy couldn't help but smile at the actual use of his name before getting his mind back on track, trying to find the best way to start this particular conversation, “So, er, can we talk about something?”

“We already are speaking, unless there is something specific you wish to discuss?” the young scientist answered.

“Well there's a bunch of things we could talk about: how Gem, Gemma, and Scott are doing in the Eagle Squad, what Flynn and his dad are up to in their shop, what sort of things Dillon, Summer, and Tenaya are seeing as they're driving around,” Ziggy rambled, trying to find the best way to guide this conversation to what he really wanted to talk about.

“We have discussed all three of those, relatively recently, unless you want to hypothesize on what might have occurred in the last few hours,” Dr. K pointed out.

“Um... yeah, there is something really important that we should talk about; I’ve been meaning to talk to you earlier about this but with the whole Venjix taking over the city, and destroying our home base, and all the work that has to be done-”

“Ranger Green,” Dr. K interrupted, taking her gaze off her current project, “Will you please get to the point?”

Ziggy froze slightly at the use of his title again before continuing his train of thought, “I'm not exactly what I appear to be. I'm... kinda-”

“If you are referring to the fact you are genetically female, I am already aware of it,” Dr. K once again interrupted.

The former ranger was silent for a moment, “You already knew? Since when?”

“The moment you bonded with your morpher; the bonding sequence appeared on my screens here and it told me that the person bonding had the XX chromosome. When Dillon revealed you as Series Operator Green, I ran some further tests to clarify as to whether my instruments were malfunctioning or if they had partially scanned Tenaya since you were both fighting over the morpher at the time,” the scientist explained as she resumed her work, “When the results still came back as you being female, I made a notation modify your suit at a later point since I was preoccupied with other matters at the time.”

“Oh...”

“Although, I am partially confused about the incident involving the attack bot that utilized a chromosomally specific sleeping agent, because it should not have affected you.”

“Maybe it's because I went though some hormone treatments a while back?” Ziggy offered.

“The sleeping agent could have also acted on levels of testosterone in the body,” the scientist speculated.

“Well, it was some pretty powerful stuff since it kicked in pretty fast, at least that's what Fresno Bob told me.”

“Did you experience any odd side-effects?” Dr. K inquired, the scientist part of her taking over as she focused her gaze on Ziggy again.

“No, which is surprising since something that strong should've done something weird with how quickly I changed, I mean I didn't look too much like a guy originally but afterwords I looked like pretty much like a guy from the waist up, as you've seen from my first attempts at teleporting... but then again, Benny might've mentioned something where I punched some guy but I don't remember it...” Ziggy trailed off before bringing his focus back to the topic at hand, “But um, I’m surprised you never said anything about it. I thought that you would've pointed out this fact and you did mention you were going to change my suit-”

“Though I had planned to change the Series Green suit, as I mentioned, with the increasing number of Venjix attacks, I had little to no extra time to devote to something that was purely a cosmetic issue,” Dr. K informed, glancing back down at her work, “Is there anything else you wish to tell me?”

“Um, don't know if you'd care for this bit of knowledge but: I didn't go for surgery or anything, I don't really like the idea of being cut open...” Ziggy wondered what exactly compelled him to reveal that bit of information.

“What was the reason you decided to bring this up?” Dr. K asked, seemingly reading his mind.

“I felt it was a good idea to get all of the information out so you don't have to ask me later.”

“I meant, why did you feel the need to tell me about this part of yourself when there was no reason to?” the scientist clarified, “Up until now, you had assumed I knew absolutely nothing about this and could've gone on without ever giving any indication of it.”

“I... it wouldn't be right keeping something like that a secret if we, y'know, choose to start hanging out more... I should probably tell the others too...”

“That decision is entirely up to you,” the scientist responded, “I'm the first person on the team you've told?”

“Yeah, it just seemed more important to me to tell you.”

“I would've assumed that something like this you would have told Dillon with how close the two of you are.”

“I don't think he'd really get it, I mean... it'd be kind of awkward having to explain everything to him,” Ziggy admitted.

“Why did you decide on me first?” Dr. K inquired.

“I just felt like it,” Ziggy shrugged, before quietly muttering, “and partially because I want to go out you...”

“As in a repeat of the cave incident?” the young scientist reminded them both of their disastrous previous outing.

“Er, more like, um, a date?”

“A date?” Dr. K parroted.

“Er, that's if you want to!” the former ranger amended, before starting to ramble, “I mean, I understand if you don't since you still kinda don't like me that much or because you'd be weirded out that I used to be a girl or-”

“Ranger Green,” the scientist calmly spoke, “I am fully aware of the oddity of this situation, but in comparison to the other things we have experienced in our short time knowing each other, the fact you are biologically female but choose to be seen and act male does not faze me in the slightest.”

“So... we're good?”

“I suppose so, I don't know if we will progress further than friendship but with the way life tends to be unpredictable...” Dr. K trailed off, letting the possibility hang in the air.

Ziggy let out a sigh of relief that everything had gone better than planned, before joking, “Gives me something to hope for.”

“One more question, though.”

“Go ahead, ask me anything!” 

“Was there a specific reason for your near obsessive pursuits of 'chicks' as you so eloquently called them?” the young scientist couldn't help but smirk inwardly as Ziggy started on what was undoubtedly going to be an amusing, rambling explanation.


End file.
